


Whatever She Wishes

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius will do anything to see Narcissa's dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever She Wishes

  
  


Lucius heaved a sigh of relief as he entered the empty elevator. Not too many people were happy with his excuses about being imperioused. They didn’t believe it, said he was in too deep. They were right of course. He had joined without a second thought, had grown up as most other pureblood families did, believing that they were superior. So when this handsome man came with his promises of the natural order and power, of course he had joined.

But then he discovered Riddle’s true objective. He had been happily serving him for almost three years before Lucius realized the true price he would pay for his servitude. When his beloved wife had become pregnant with their son, Draco, he had been overjoyed. His joy had been nothing compared to how ecstatic Narcissa had been. It had been her childhood dream to have a large family, as she had loved growing up with two sisters and several frequently visiting cousins.  

His elation didn’t last however, as he discovered that his psychotic sister in law had promised his firstborn son to the dark lord. Narcissa was not happy of course. In fact, she had been furious. She even went so far as to ban Bellatrix from their home. Unfortunately, their actions had grave repercussions, and the Dark Lord had placed a curse upon Narcissa, preventing her from ever bearing more children, and nearly causing them to lose their son.

Lucius leaned back against the elevator and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He may have had a lot of money he could throw at people and recovery efforts, but there was not enough money in the world that could completely replace human interaction. All he wanted to do was go home and spend time with his wife and son.

It was almost two years now, and Narcissa was still only a shadow of her former self. The warm and lively girl he had married five years before was now lost in a seemingly neverending cycle of depression and grief that neither of them knew how to fix. They had poured over book after book, trying to find a counter curse to the one used on her, but they had come up with nothing.

The elevator dinged, announcing someone else coming in. Lucius opened his eyes only for them to meet the deep blue of Arthur Weasley’s.

“Lucius.”

“Arthur.” They greeted. To anyone else, it would have seemed a civil exchange. Arthur was the largest protester of Lucius’s innocence. Associations between Malfoys and Weasleys had always been at least somewhat strained, but Lucius had found himself hating the family even more since the curse. In a way, it was if they were at fault, for flaunting their large family, while his Narcissa had lost a chance at the one she had so often dreamed of.

“Kill any babies today?” Arthur jibed. It felt like a knife to the heart. Lucius wondered if Arthur was always so cruel, or if he was just given special treatment.

“No, are you offering one?” But then again, Lucius did give as well as he got.

“No. You hear, we’re going to have another one. Molly’s ectatic. She’s hoping it’s a girl this time. She’s always wanted one.”

“Narcissa has always wanted a girl as well.” Lucius spoke before he could catch himself.

“Let me guess. It’s against your pureblood ideals to have more than one child.” Lucius controlled his face in a cool mask.

“You do realize who my wife is right? Suffice it to say that ideals are not the issue.”

“So what is?” Arthur’s interest was no longer of the abusive sort, but instead genuine curiosity.

“Lets just say that some mistakes cannot be taken back," was all Lucius said before exiting the elevator.

  
  


Arthur watched Lucius leave with a strange sort of sadness. He suddenly realized just how little anyone even knew about the Malfoys. They did pay dearly for their privacy after all. He wondered if they had more secrets than they were letting on.

He started his search at the Ministry, looking into anything he could get his hands on about the Malfoy family. The only thing he could find was a list of books the Malfoys had borrowed nearly two years before. He copied the list, though he couldn’t see what a list of books on childbirth and curses had to do with anything.

His next stop was the hospital. St. Mungos was not normally open to letting people access their records, however the advantage of being nice to everyone, was that people would often let things slide. In a way, Arthur used kindness the way Lucius used money. All he found was a few records of appointments in the maternity ward. not unusual as they had an infant son the same age as his son, Ron. He copied the files anyway and took them with him, he would look at them again later, right now, he had a pregnant wife to go home to.

It had been weeks and Arthur still wasn’t sure what felt so off about the files he’d copied. There was something about them that felt wrong to him. He looked at the days ticked off on his calendar. Nearly a month had passed since he had begun his search, and Molly was reaching her second trimester. They would get to figure out the gender soon.

That was it.

Arthur shuffled through his stack of papers in a hurry. It was the dates. The Malfoy’s son was born in June, yet all of these were requested three to six months after his birth. Why would they need to look into methods of conception, after their child was already born?

 

“I know your secret.” Lucius looked up to see Arthur Weasley in the door to his office.

“Which one. Apparently I have an awful lot of them.” Lucius replied.

“You can’t have more kids.” Lucius forced his face into a blank mask.

“Well hurrah to you. What do you plan to do with this information.”

“Nothing.” Arthur replied. Lucius didn’t even bother hiding his shock.

“What?”

“Nothing. I know what-”

“Don’t you dare.” Lucius stood to his full height, which was at least three inches taller than Arthur’s. “Don’t you dare tell me you understand. My wife lost a lifelong dream and we nearly lost our son, to that lunatic. So don’t you dare tell me that you know what we’re going through, or any of that bullshit, because you don’t know a damn thing.”

Arthur just stared at him in shock.

“What happened to her?”

“That’s the problem isn’t it? We don’t even know. He did something to her, and we don’t know what.” Lucius wasn’t sure why he was confiding in someone who could be considered a rival, but what he did know was that he had to tell someone or he would go insane. Every time he and Narcissa even looked at Draco, whom they adored with their very beings, they would feel the longing for the children they could no longer have. If it was just Lucius, he would have been fine, he would have learned to live with only having one child to dote upon, would have cracked jokes about how he no longer had to worry about a daughter to bring guys home.

But Narcissa was another matter entirely, she had lived and breathed this dream of hers for her entire life, and a lifelong obsession was a hard thing to get over. And she would get over it. Lucius was just afraid he would lose the woman he loved in the process. Already he could sense her detaching herself from everyone, raising her nose at anything she considered beneath her. A far cry from the girl he had had to rescue from the lake in third year because she had decided she wanted to say hello to the squid.

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Arthur asked quietly, aware that some form of internal struggle was taking place in Lucius’ mind. Despite what Lucius had said earlier, he did understand. Molly had wanted a girl for so long, every time they had another boy, Arthur could feel the burden on his chest increase. He somehow felt responsible for the fact that all they had were boys. Arthur loved his boys, with all of his heart, but the weight of what could have been still weighed heavily on him. So he knew exactly what Lucius was feeling.

It was a strange feeling, camaraderie with your enemy. But Arthur felt he could get used to it. Felt as if maybe he had misjudged Lucius for far too long. Someone had to end the cycle, why couldn’t it be him? Lucius’s boy would be going to hogwarts with Ron. Did he really want to continue this inheritance of hate and vindictiveness? Was that to be his legacy as a father? Not if he could help it.

Lucius looked suddenly very weary.  “Look some more. It’s all we can do now.”

“Or. Perhaps you can speak with a mediwitch who has helped many people in your situation. She lives near Molly and I and has delivered all six of our boys.”

“You think she could help?”

“Anything is possible. I’ve seen her work miracles before.”

“Thank you.” That was something that Arthur never thought he’d hear Lucius Malfoy direct at him.

“You’re welcome.” The weirdest thing was, he meant it. Maybe it was a new era.

 

Narcissa was nervous. She never remembered being truly nervous before. Not even in the presence of the Dark Lord and her crazy sister. Speaking of sisters, maybe she should talk to Andromeda again. It had been far too long. Lucius greeted the mediwitch as Narcissa looked on, her mask firmly in place. She refused to get her hopes up over this. She knew Lucius was worried about her, but she also knew that if she didn’t keep her walls of ice in place, that her entire heart would melt, and she would be no good to either her husband, nor her son.

“Hello Narcissa.” The mediwitch greeted her.

“Hello.” She replied “Care for a seat?" Ice queen didn’t mean impolite. Just look at Andromeda for example. She could be cruel without ever saying a derogatory word. Narcissa missed her sister. She definitely needed to at least write a letter.

“I am actually going to cut to the chase, I’m not sure if I can help you but I promise I will do my best.” Narcissa nodded, appreciating the woman’s bluntness. “I’m going to start with a few diagnostic tests alright?” She nodded again.

“How long ago was the spell cast?”

“One year and seven months.”

“Did it have any effects on your son?”

“He was nearly stillborn. Otherwise he’s been fine.” She nodded once and continued her charms.

“What method of contraception have you used in the past?” Narcissa looked surprised

“The usual spell?”

“Were you aware that before the contraception spell was invented, muggle born witches used to use a long lasting protego around their uterus as a contraceptive? This was centuries ago of course.”

“No, but what-”

“Apparently the Dark Lord has a sense of humor. This won’t take but a moment dear.” She waved her wand and muttered a long disarming spell.

“It was that simple?” Narcissa whispered when she was finished.

“Sometimes it’s the simplest spells that are the hardest to find. Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy. You can now have as many kids as you like.” Narcissa clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out and looked up at Lucius, whose look of adoration nearly crippled her. Why had she felt the need to shut him out? He tried so hard for her.

“Lu. We can have another baby.” She whispered. “We can have another baby!” She said louder this time, throwing her arms around his neck and allowing the tears to stream down her face. To hell with her appearance, she was going to have another baby. He held her close and whispered in her ear, it didn’t even matter what he whispered.

“Is everything alright here?” They turned to see Molly Weasley standing in the doorway. Narcissa stood up straight and wiped her eyes. Lucius caught her hand.

“Come now Cissy. No more masks.” She looked into his eyes, the same eyes that her beloved Draco had inherited.

“Alright.” She turned to Molly “Better than alright actually, now if you’ll excuse me, I must be off, I dislike leaving my son alone for long.” She turned and strode through the floo without another word.

“You must excuse my wife, it’s been a rather trying day for her.”

 

When Lucius returned, he found Narcissa in his study, with Draco playing on the floor beside her.

“What are you doing Cissy?”

“Well, first I sent a letter to Andromeda, You know, my sister? It’s been an awfully long time since i’ve last seen her. And then I thought, ‘well why stop there?’ So now I am donating to several of the reconstruction efforts. We can spare a couple thousand Galleons can’t we?” Lucius just laughed

“If it would make you happy darling, we could spare a million.”

“How would you feel about turning this place into an orphanage. There are just way too many rooms, and heaven knows that Draco and his future siblings are going to need some friends.”

“Whatever you wish, Darling.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have some art to go with this on my blog, nerdzewordart.tumblr.com/tagged/whatever she wishes.


End file.
